With the miniaturization of electronics, there have been a substantial increase of portable radios and tape recorders that people desire to utilize or enjoy while involved in an activity. Considerable interest has developed in the use of headsets that are connected to portable radios and/or cassette players that people can take from one location to another. Some of the radios and cassette players are sufficiently portable that they can be readily carried while a person is walking to enjoy music from the cassette player or news or other broadcast material from a radio. However, it has been difficult to devise a portable audio system that is readily and conveniently utilized by persons who are involved in rather strenuous outdoor activities during the winter.
One of the objectives of this invention is to provide a hat with ear audiophones in which the position of the ear audiophones may be readily adjusted but secured in the adjusted position to provide excellent acoustical relationship to the person's ears.
A futher object of this invention is to provide a hat with ear audiophones that can be easily and conveniently mounted and inexpensively constructed to enable the wearer to have maximum comfort from the use of a hat and have optimum acoustical characteristics without a great deal of adjustment or inconvenience when putting on or taking off the hat.